Team 9
by Kukui
Summary: Isobe Nanami is a sweet girl with the perfect parents. Oyama Kouki comes from a simple, civillian family that runs a barbecue restaurant. And Raikasugi Daiki is the first born son of the Raikasugi clan. The three of them are forced to become a team under the guidance of a carefree woman who self-proclaims herself as a friend of the famous copycat. OCXKakashi and OCX?
1. Chapter 1

_Team 9: Shari_

"Ah~ brand new genin, fresh out of the academy, aren't you excited Kashi?"

The copycat paid no attention to the person who was addressing him with that terrible sounding nickname. His orange book was way more entertaining despite having read it at least fifty times. But, he soon found that perhaps the person addressing him earlier was a little more important for he suddenly felt something jab him hard in the ribs. Immediately he averted his eyes from his book to stare at the mischievous looking woman in front of him. He crinkled his one visible eye at her in a light glare.

"Don't be so sour, Kashi, else you'll scare away your new genin." The woman let out a laugh. Then in a swift motion, the orange book was tugged out of the male ninja's hands. "I'll be keeping your dirty book until tomorrow morning. Right now, we have to go meet up at the Hokage's office. Something about accessing the graduating genin," she gave the orange book one last wave in front of the famous copycat ninja before stuffing it in her back pouch for safe keeping. "Don't even try to get it back." Kakashi groaned in disappointment but slowly followed the woman to the Hokage's office.

"Wow, you're actually on time Kakashi." A jounin with black spiked hair and a cigarette in his hand chuckled at him once he stepped into the room. The silver headed ninja made a slight gesture to the woman behind him to show the jounin whose doing it was.

The jounin tilted his head to see behind Kakashi. When he saw who it was he couldn't help but smirk, "Nice going Shari."

"Yo Asuma~" the female jounin waved casually to her colleague once she was fully in the room.

The third Hokage coughed to gather the ten jounin's attention. Once everyone quieted down, the third Hokage unshrouded his _crystal-ball_ and sent a small amount of chakra to his palms to reveal a classroom filled with the thirty graduates of the academy. It was a special jutsu that the third Hokage always liked to use to spy on his people. Of course he didn't use it for mischievous deeds, maybe just to get a laugh or two (occasionally) or to see what that yellow headed trouble maker was up to.

One by one, the third Hokage briefly introduced each student to their jounin leader. Most of them were uninteresting, having come from a civilian family with no shinobi blood. Shari tried to stay focused but inside, her heart was bounding with anticipation for the Hokage to introduce her students. It was her first time accepting genin. She applied to become a jounin squad leader many times before but the third Hokage shot her down every time, saying she was too immature to lead a squad of her own.

"This is Isobe Nanami, she's yours Shari." The third Hokage stated when the crystal ball showed a young girl with caramel brown hair. "Her father was an ANBU captain a few years back and her mother is currently the head of the medical corps."

"Pretty nice parents," Shari commented as she stared at the girl through the crystal ball. She tried to read the young girl and make a training plan but it was so hard to see all the details in such a tiny ball with so many people crowded around it.

"She scored third under the famous Uchiha Sasuke and Raikasugi Daiki." The third Hokage finished the last bit of information he had on the young genin. He hovered his hands above the crystal ball to change the image to a tan boy with dark hair. "Raikasugi Daiki. He's of the famous Raikasugi clan; Iruka says he's already beginning to master the lightning element. This one is also yours, Shari."

The female jounin observed the young Raikasugi. He appeared to be very bored and liked to sit by himself, away from people. "He's the first born son of the Raikasugi right?"

"Correct. He has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulder and you do too Shari. You better teach him well." The third Hokage glared lightly at the newly appointed jounin squad leader. If Shari did not teach Daiki well the head of the Raikasugi clan would surely complain about it. The third Hokage shook the terrible images of Daiki's dad scolding him and moved on to explain the last genin. "And lastly is Oyama Kouki."

Another boy appeared in the crystal ball. This one was very nervous looking compared to the other twenty-nine students in the classroom. "He comes from a civilian family but he looks very capable." With the explanation of the thirty graduating genin finished, the ten jounin were released from the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Team 9: Kouki & Ena_

_"Team nine will consist of Oyama Kouki, Isobe Nanami, and Raikasugi Daiki."_

Kouki frowned when he recalled yet again who he was teamed up with. After that horrible memory, he reminisced what Iruka-sensei said about balancing out the teams and then he freaked even more. _I'm going to drag Daiki and Nanami down; they both scored so high in the exams so that means Iruka-sensei had to put those two with me to balance out our team!_

"Kouki-kun, let's go eat lunch together since we're in the same team and everything." Nervously, Kouki lifted his head to see who was calling out to him.

"Hi I'm Isobe Nanami but everyone calls me Ena."

Kouki took in the features of his new teammate. She had dark purple eyes but they sparkled with happiness. Her wavy, blonde hair reached past her shoulders and the shinobi headband across her forehead was lightly covered by her side bangs. For clothes, the dress she wore was ebony colored, sleeveless, and it had a turtleneck neck line which was a creamy color. Since the dress was short to allow the girl full movement, she also wore black spandex leggings that went all the way to her ankles so that no one could be a pervert and see the color of her underwear. Lastly, she wore the standard dark blue sandals that most shinobi wore.

The girl smiled at Kouki and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go find Daiki-kun too." Kouki nodded in agreement.

After scanning the academy grounds for their third teammate with no luck of finding him, they decided to go back and just eat lunch by themselves. But on the way back they found Daiki casually walking around, looking at some pretty flowers that were in bloom currently. Ena left Kouki's side momentarily and scurried to greet Daiki, her other teammate, "Do you wanna eat lunch with Kouki and me?"

"Already ate." Daiki's reply was short and stoic.

"Come anyways!" The stoic boy stared in shock at his new teammate. Most girls would whine in their shrill voice whenever he rejected them but this girl fid no such thing. Though her cheeriness was almost identical to his fan girls.

Daiki thought about his teammates' offer. It was probably wise to get together and familiarize themselves with each other, seeing that they will most likely be together for a while. "Ena, I don't think we should force Daiki-san to come with us if he already ate." Kouki stuttered out a few words when he realized that Daiki was taking a while to respond.

"Let's go." Daiki finally answered.

* * *

After lunch, Team 9 waited for their joinin squad leader patiently. One by one, each group of genin met their sensei and left. Eventually, Iruka-sensei, who was waiting with his students, left for home because he grew tired of waiting. "I have things I still need to do so I'm leaving early. You guys be good and wait for your sensei." With that, Iruka-sensei told a little white lie and left Team 7 and 9 in the classroom.

Just as the ninjas' patience was at its limit, a puff of smoke gathered at the front of the classroom. "Sorry for the wait." A woman appeared with a bright smile. "I am Shari and I'm the squad leader for Team 9."

"Aw~ where is our sensei?"

Shari looked towards Kakashi's group of genins. A bright blonde headed boy with three whiskers on each side of his cheek flailed around to show his frustration. His other two companions said nothing but had faces of annoyance too.

"He'll be here sooner or later," Shari smiled at Team 7 before gesturing to her team to follow her out of the classroom. "Play a joke on him or something to get back at him. He'll love that, just tell him Shari-sensei gave you guys a mission to entertain yourselves." Instantly, one of the awaiting genin sparked with interest and quickly started thinking of a plan. _Boy, is Kakashi in for a surprise._


End file.
